


Ohana...Yeah, Right

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: Ohana does mean family…but what happens when “family” is such a pain in the ass? | Prompt: “Don’t get your tinsel in a tangle.”





	Ohana...Yeah, Right

Christmas was always a fun affair in the city of Insomnia. It was one of the rare days in the year when the citizens could go inside and party in the normally well-guarded Presidential Mansion, more commonly known as the “Citadel” due to it’s overwhelming size.

Each year, the best caterers and performers would be flown in from far and wide to not only make the event the best it could be, but also to somehow give everyone a little taste of home, as Insomnia was home to quite a number of immigrants from other lands.

 

This year was no different.

 

Five-star chefs and bartenders from Altissia, famous acrobats from Galahd, pyrotechnical specialists from Niflheim…not to mention the use of ingredients and ornaments from each region of Eos.

 

President Regis Lucis Caelum spared no expense this year.

 

Of course, he also spared no expense for the members of his family. From direct relatives to cousins at least ten times-removed, he wanted to make sure that the whole family was there for Christmas.

 

To his son Noctis’ dismay, that also extended to his weird thrice-removed (or was it twice-removed?) uncle, Ardyn Izunia.

 

“Ah, my dear boy,” the maroon-haired man smirked, ruffling the young man’s hair. “I do hope you’ve been a good boy this year~”

“Uncle Ardyn.” Noctis grit out, surveying the crowd for someone to bail him out of this conversation…preferably any of his three best friends or his fiancee. “Glad you could make it this year. I thought President Aldercapt was having you work on that big project or something?”

“Ah, he was,” Ardyn lilted. “But he fully understood when I told him that this yearly affair was not to be missed…”

He trailed off, golden eyes glinting with amusement as he surveyed his nephew’s irate expression. “Especially since we are family and all, are we not?”

“Got that right,” Noctis forced out a laugh, glancing around for a way out of this conversation. Spotting a familiar head of dirty blonde hair, he quickly turned to Ardyn and said, “Sorry to cut this short, but my friend is here. He told me earlier he wanted to talk to me about something important.”

“Is that so?” Ardyn hummed, looking to where Noctis had. With a chuckle he said, “Very well then, nephew. I’ll leave you two to it. I do hope we can chat later, though?~”

 

‘Not on your life,’ Noctis wanted to tell him…preferably with accompanying hand gestures.

 

But there were kids here, so he just settled for what he thought was a smile and replied with a non-committal “Sure, I guess” before running to Ignis’ side.

 

“Ah, Noct.” The bespectacled man greeted pleasantly as he took a sip from his cocktail. “Are you-”

“No time for talk,” Noctis cut him off abruptly. Grabbing Ignis’ hand, the dark-haired young man started pulling him in the direction of the living quarters.

 

When the door had shut behind them, he muttered, “I’m so glad you’re here, Specs. If it weren’t for you showing up, I would’ve been stuck with him for hours.”

“You’re lucky the budget meeting finished up so quickly, Noct.” Ignis replied, placing down his drink somewhere no one could trip over it. “What did Chancellor Izunia do this time?”

“Nothing yet,” Noctis shrugged. “But I wouldn’t put it past that son of a bitch to pull off a stunt like last year’s.”

“Language, Noct.” Ignis chided, fearing they might be heard from behind the door. “Don’t get your tinsel in a tangle. It’s the holidays, and he’s still family.”

 

“Family?” The dark-haired teen seethed. “Specs, he almost killed Luna last year with alcohol poisoning when he challenged her to a drinking contest. Would ‘family’ try to do that?”

 

“Well…” Ignis muttered, only to be interrupted by a hand in front of his face.

 

“And the year before that.” Noctis growled, the memories only serving to fuel his anger. “Gladio almost got his eye gouged out because he thought it would be fun to play the knife game after downing a bottle of Weskham’s special slactuar draught!”

 

“Yes, I do remember that…” The bespectacled man looked upset at the memory.

 

“And let’s not forget the years before those.” Noctis was on a roll now. “Branding Prompto’s wrist with the barcode for chocobo feed, having Ravus lose an arm and you almost lose your sight because he wanted to re-enact the Astral War..as Ifrit, no less! Not to mention…”

 

“All of your points are valid, Noct.” Ignis cut in, firmly planting his hands on the younger’s shoulders. “But like I said, he is still family.”

 

“You ought to treasure family…” The bespectacled man trailed off, sadness now shining in his emerald hues.

 

“Iggy…” Noctis mumbled, remembering that the older only had his uncle left to him.

 

Just as he was about to comfort Ignis, a sudden explosion rocked the two off of their feet, sending them crashing into each other.

 

“What the hell?” Noctis groaned, pulling himself off of Ignis. Holding out a hand, he said, “C’mon. Let’s go see what happened.”

With a quick nod, the bespectacled man took the outstretched hand and pulled himself up. When they had slammed the doors wide open, they were both at a loss for words as to the sight in front of them.

 

The champagne fountain in the likeness of Leviathan, specially ordered for the occasion…

…It was currently smashed to smithereens, unconscious guests sprawled out around it.

Save for Ardyn, perched on top of some of the rubble, drunk laughter bouncing off the walls.

 

“Good show! Good show!” The maroon-haired man squealed with glee, clapping his hands together madly.

 

At the sight of this, Noctis turned to Ignis with an unamused expression.

“You were saying about family?”

 

“…Never mind,” Ignis sighed.


End file.
